dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
GamerCraft
GamerCraft is an American multinational conglomerate based in Gameria City. The company was formed via the corporate restructuring of WNT Limited on August 27, 2016, in order to begin trading in the NASDAQ. GamerCraft has primary interests in broadcasting, publishing and digital media. The company's main assets include the GamerCraft Broadcast Group, which consist of its 12 television stations and 2 radio stations and domestic/international television channels and radio networks/brands, and Craftsman Publishing (formerly the newspaper arm of Craftsman Media, which merged with GamerCraft in 2019), which owns the newspaper ''The Mattupolis Times''. Headquartered in the Gameria Thirteen Communications Center in Gameria City, Minecraftia, the company operates 23 networks and reaches 14 countries, as of 2020. Background In 1995, locally-born former Mattupolis, Mattula anchor Red Gordonia acquired WNT-AM-FM from former Minecraftia Governor Greg Davis, as well as the construction permit for the long-awaited channel 13. He formed [[WNT Limited|'WNT Limited']] as his private holding company, with WNT Broadcasting as management for the broadcast assets. History Formation In September 3, 2015, Red Gordonia announced a restructuring of its assets in connection with its planned merger with media company and Mattupolis LMA partner Craftsman Media. He then converted WNT Limited into a new public company called GamerCraft. He then applied to the NASDAQ for registration of the company. Beginning of operations Gordonia officially announced the reconsolidation of assets, the board approved the reconsolidation; it has also been approved by the Federal Trade Commission. All of the assets were officially reconsolidated under GamerCraft on August 27, 2016. GamerCraft officially merged with Craftsman on May 27, 2019. On January 25, 2020, GamerCraft acquired several broadcasting assets and "defunct-to-revival" brands, in which the company got restructured again to accommodate the non-broadcast assets acquired; GamerCraft purchased several ZEBC-branded channels, and those were forced to drop the brand after it got declined licensing from CPN Holdings (ZEBC's parent company). The company is currently under talks with iHeartMedia and Bonneville International to purchase three radio stations in Mattupolis, Mattula: AM stations WMTP and WTMT, and FM station WXCV (formerly WMTP-FM). Should the purchase go through, television station WMMN-TV (formerly WMTP-TV) would reunite with its former radio sisters; WTMT's license was originally owned by Craftsman until the company bought WMTP-AM-FM-TV in 1970, when it sold the WTMT license to comply with FCC regulations at the time that barred a single company from owning two AM radio stations (the rule was later repealed). The company is also under merger talks with the family of the late John K. Matthews (Gordonia's uncle) and The Matthews Company. Company units GamerCraft comprises of two major units: GamerCraft Broadcast Group, and GamerCraft Resources. GamerCraft Broadcast Group consists of of the Domestic Group, which contains 12 television stations, 2 radio stations, and 3 radio networks in the United States, and the International Group, which contains 8 international radio networks, including the ''Spanish version of Nextreme Radio'', as well as four versions of Laserium Radio. GamerCraft Resources consists of all of the company's non-broadcasting assets, including ''The Mattupolis Times'', [[Amalgam, Inc.|''Amalgam, Inc.]], [[SEGA Consumer Foods|''SEGA Consumer Foods]], and four gasoline chains that will form the upcoming ''GamerCraft Gas'' chain. Board of Members Only these people can edit properties owned by GamerCraft, including this page. * [[User:GCServerNetwork|'GCServerNetwork']] - Owner and Chairman Emeritus * Ootwar - Board member (also DLFW administrator/bureaucrat) * AestheticEthan - Board member (also Board member of E-Media) If you catch someone editing GamerCraft pages on (Dream) Fiction or Logos without permission, please report it to any of the users above or any moderator, admin, or bureaucrat through the message walls. Category:United States Category:Companies established in 2016